Incredible Hulk Vol 1 445
... New York City has been completely shut down by an electromagnetic pulse unleashed upon the city by Onslaught. The Hulk finds himself in the darkened subway tunnels of the city looking for survivors. He comes across a stranded subway train and uses his prestigious strength to help pull it to the nearest station. Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Rick Jones tries to get on a flight to New York City to try and help his allies who are now battling Onslaught in New York. Unfortunately for Rick, all flights to New York are canceled until the crisis is over. Before he can try and find a private charter to take him as close to the city as possible, he is found by his wife Marlo and is dragged back home, as she doesn't want him risking his life. Back in New York City, the Hulk finds himself a triage site in a subway station with members of the Avengers and the X-Men. He finds that all eyes are on him as too few can still trust him after his recent trials and tribulations. When he gets tired of the looks, the Hulk calls everyone out. The Falcon tries to calm him down by pointing out that they are all stronger with the Hulk on their side. The Hulk then goes to Captain America to see what the next course of action is. When there are no immediate plans, the Hulk insists that they attack Onslaught before he is ready to renew his attack on them again. Cap points out that if there is anything that Onslaught is, it is the fact that he is ready for any kind of attack and they must plan. This frustrates the Hulk, but the Falcon thinks that he owes it to the Hulk to try out his plans since he kept quiet the fact that his nephew Jim died of a stigmatized auto-immune disease. When Captain America tells the Hulk that he can do what he feels he must, Banner then tries to recruit other heroes to join him on his attack on Onslaught. He is joined by Hawkeye, the Falcon, Crystal, and the Vision. Meanwhile, at the Pantheon safe house, the sickly Janis Jones wakes up to find herself hooked up to an IV drip. She is questioned by Atalanta about who brought her here. However, Janis isn't forthcoming with information, but Atalanta explains that the Pantheon has is going to resume its influence in the United States thanks to the Onslaught crisis. When Atalanta leaves Janis alone, she reports what little she learned back to Paris, who is convinced that the Hulk was the one who brought Janis to this safe house. While in New York, the Hulk is pounding a tunnel all the way towards Onslaughts citadel while his allies reinforce it to prevent a cave in. Soon they are assaulted by a mental blast from Onslaught. Meanwhile, back in Sunville, Florida, Betty Banner hears news about the battle in New York and upon hearing reports that the Hulk has been sighted in the area she begins to cry. Her tears then put out the candle she left out for her husband. Back in Manhattan, the Hulk and his allies appear to breach Onslaught's citadel. The Hulk hangs back as his allies confront Onslaught and are seemingly slain. This gives the Hulk the chance to attack their foe from behind and seemingly pound him to death. With Onslaught apparently dead at his feet, the Hulk roars with joy over how he was able to destroy their enemy where his so-called allies failed. Suddenly, Onslaught reveals that it was all a mental projection and that everyone saw how the Hulk callously sacrificed the lives of his comrades in order to stop Onslaught. Back in Los Angeles, Rick continues to try and convince Marlo to let him go to New York, but she impresses on him the importance that he focus on his career and marriage instead of risking his life. With no other arguments ready, Rick grudgingly agrees with his wife. While back in New York, Captain America asks the Hulk who his attack went. The Hulk explains that he hasn't given up on the idea of a full frontal assault, but he believes that more planning is required. Cap thanks Hulk for his restraint, and as Banner walks away it is under the suspicious gaze of Crystal, Hawkeye, the Falcon who no longer trust him. The Onslaught event continues in | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** *** **** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * New York City was struck with an electromagnetic pulse by Onslaught in . * This story occurs concurrently with the events of , , , , and . * The Falcon mentions how his nephew Jim Wilson had recently died of AIDS. This happened in . However, references to AIDS as the illness should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, as the plot was written as a commentary of the AIDS epidemic of the 1990s as the illness has since become less lethal due to less stigmatism and advancements in medical treatment. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References